


Royalty and Thievery

by Billcipher111



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aladdin (Disney Movies) References, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Inspired by Aladdin (Disney Movies), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billcipher111/pseuds/Billcipher111
Summary: Prince Roman leaves the castle and explores his kingdom for the first time and meats a very interesting individual.This was not meant to be a sort of/not really/but kind of Aladan parody. It was originally going to be a regular Kingdom Au but I had recently watched the new Aladan movie and had the idea in the back of my head apparently.If you want me to add more chapters just let me know!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842094
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Royalty and Thievery

Roman was ecstatic! He was finally 17! And his father, King Thomas, had agreed to let him leave the castle for the first time! 

He could hardly wait another minute!

Unfortunately, he had to be _guarded_. Which sucked. 

Luckily, it was his favorite guard, and personal friend, Patton! So his first trip outside the castle walls was bound to be a fun one!

"Come on Patton!" Roman yelled as he ran out of the castle with his scarlet hood pulled over his face. He did not want his day to be ruined by being recognized by his future people.

"Slow down kiddo!" Patton exclaimed as he rushed to Roman's side, "We have all day to explore after all!" He cheered happily.

Roman rolled his eyes fondly, "Yes, Yes, I know. But you know how the saying goes, 'Time flys fast when your on an _ADVENTURE_!" He twirled as stars danced in his eyes.

Patton laughed, "I don't think that's _exactly_ how that phrase goes, Roman."

"Whatever! Let's go!" Roman yelled as he grabbed Patton's hand and rushed closer to town.

Patton, having left the town many many times now, took pride in showing Roman the many wonders his kingdom had to offer as they traveled threw shops and markets where people sold goods like silk, paintings, food, and jewelry.

A particular silver necklace with a Lapis and Pyrite charm had caught Patton's eye. "This is gorgeous!" Patton exclaimed as he looked at the neckless.

Roman smirked, "Are you going to bye it for your little _apprentice alchemist~_?" He teased.

Patton went red, "What! Oh no no _no no no_! I-i mean maybe! But- Oh I don't know if he's a jewelry person and I don't one him to feel obligated to wear it if I got it for him! Oh, I just couldn't! ... But _maybe_?..."

Roman laughed at his friend's antics. Logan and Patton had practically been pinning after each other since Logan had first gotten his apprenticeship at the castle. He had decided to check out a few other close stalls while Patton figured out what he wanted.

As he went a few booths down, he could help but notice to young kids staring up at a table that was selling food. Romans's heart ached, those pore kids looked like they hadn't eaten for a while. Now that wouldn't do.

Roman grab two loaves of bread and handed one to each kid, "Here you go, kiddos." The children looked up at him and smiled before thanking him and running off. Roman smiled as the two ran off, they seemed like sweet kids.

Just as Roman was about to reach for his coin purse so he could pay the vendor, a hand suddenly grabbed his arm harshly causing him to flinch in pain, "Ow!"

"Are you stealing from me boy!" The angry vendor shouted in Romans' face, gathering the attention of some nearby people.

"What!? No, i-"

"Don't you lie to me boy! I saw what you did! Do you know what happens to people who steal from me!" He screamed as he grabbed a large butcher's knife and slammed Romans' arm onto the table and holding it there.

_Holly shit!_ That maniac was going to cut off his hand! "No! I was just about to pay! I was reaching for my coin purse and everything!"

"Like I'll bye that!" He shouted as he raised the knife upwards. By now a large crowd has formed and he could faintly hear Patton's voice as he looked for him. Roman flinched and squeezed his eyes shut as the man started to swing the knife down.

So much for his first day in town, now he was going to lose a limb.

"Woah, whoa, whoa," A calm voice spoke up.

Or maybe not.

When he opened his eyes he could see a pale looking man in a black outfit and purple patches holding the salesman's hand as the knife was about to chop off Romans' hand.

"You heard the guy, he was literally just about to pay. And you had to go off and jump to conclusions? Your gonna end up cutting off the wrong person hand off one day pal." The mysterious man said.

The street vendor rolled his eyes and yanked his hand out of the man's grip, "I do not need sage advice from you, street rat," the man hissed, "Besides, this concubine was stealing from me and needed to be taught a lesson."

" ** _Concubine_**?!"

"Ok, ok," The man said and he mand sure he was properly between the two. "Let's not start with that, it is clear this man is way too classy to be a concubine," The man said, sending a wink to Roman who then flushed to the color of his cloak. "But you can clearly see that the man has money, so let him just pay you. Its 3 gold a loaf, right?"

The vendor narrowed his eyes, "5."

"What! You raised the price!"

"That doesn't matter, he either pays up, louses an arm, or I call the guard. His choice." The vendor smirked.

The pail man was about to argue but roman cut him off, "Alright. I'll pay." He said as he reached into his pouch and retrieved the money. Roman handed the money to the kind man and the man handed the vendor the money, but not before sending Roman a wink.

The vendor smirked and put the coins in his pocket, "Alright, there you go man! We all goon now" The man asked as he patted the vendors back as he smirked victoriously. "It's been fun, but me and my friend really have to go now! By-by!" He said happily as he pushed roman threw the crowed and deeper into town.

"What was that all about? And what's your name?" Roman asked.

"The named Virgil, and we might want to start running before he notices these are missing," Virgil said holding up the coins. Only a second past before the two could hear the vendor yell for guards, "Haha! Run!" Virgil yelled as he lead Roman throughout the marketplace, avoiding guards with each turn.

Roman was having the time of his life! He had always hoped for excitement or adventure, but this? This was an adventure! He followed and somehow kept up with, Virgil every step of the way, from building to building. It was invigorating! 

Roman couldn't help but laugh as they finally lost the guards. "That was amazing!" Roman cheered. 

"And impressive, have you done this before?" Virgil asked.

"No!" Roman laughed, his father would have a fit if he knew what he just did!

"Then you're a natural baby!" Virgil cheered.

Roman chuckled, "Only because I was following you. You were truly amazing." In fact, the only thing more amazing than what Virgil had done, was how fast he went from cool and badass to a flustered mess over a simple compliment. Roman couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

Before Virgil could really say anything back, Roman sighed as he looked over the kingdom from the tall building they were on, "This is a lovely view."

Virgil, after calming himself, got an idea, "If you think this is a good view, then I have something that will blow your socks off." He smirked. "Wanna see?" He asked.

Roman looked excited and nodded. Virgil grabbed Romans' hand and started leading Roman from roof to roof. Heading higher and higher until arriving at his own home which had an amazing view of the kingdom.

Roman gasped as he looked around. "This is... _Beautiful_! Do you live here?" Roman asked as he looked around.

"Yep,"

"This is a better view than from the castle!"

"You're from the Castle?" Virgil asked causing Roman to clam up, "That explains the fancy digs and the lack of social awareness. What do you do?"

"I- uh I- i- I am close to the-, uh The Prince" Roman panicked. "Ah yes! I am an advisor to the prince! And today was actually the first day out of the castle!" Roman announced.

Virgil looked skeptical but went with it, "Cool. Must be nice in the castle."

"Its... Good."

Virgil looked at him confused but brushed it off, "Well the prince must have it easy. Lounging in that castle... Doing whatever he feels like." He said with a hint of jealousy.

"It's not as peachy as you might think." Roman sighed as he looked up at the castle. Virgil gave him a strange look, "I mean- I heard from the prince that it's actually quite lonely! His father is busy running the kingdom, his friend the junior alchemist is almost always working or studying and his only other friend is a guard who spends most of his time protecting the prince. Making it hard to spend time together." Roman sighed sadly.

"He... He tries to talk to other guards or maids or butlers... But no matter how much he talks to them they are always too afraid to talk to him... It's rather lonely..."

Virgil stared at Roman for a moment before shrugging and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Sounds like it."

"Anyway!" Roman jumped up, shrugging off his previous sadness. "I don't believe I have introduced myself, My name is Roman!" He sang happily.

"Well, it's nice to meet you roman. You said it was your first time leaving the castle? How did you like it?" Virgil asked.

Roman laughed, "It was amazing!" Roman answered as he began to tell Virgil about his day.

Virgil and Roman spoke for hours and hours as the bonded. They had a few arguments and disagreements here and there but they seemed to genuinely get along.

"-And how did you manage to snatch those coins back away from that vendor! That was quite a sight!" Roman asked.

Virgil laughed, "I can steal anything from anyone!"

"No way! There is no way you can be that good!" He laughed before noticing that it had started to become dark. A feeling of panic began to settle in as he remembered that he had split off from Patton and he was probably in a panic looking for him. "Oh my, it's getting late! I must be going!" Roman said dusting himself off as he stood up.

"Already?" Virgil asked.

"Unfortunately. But it has been an absolute pleasure meeting you." Roman said.

Virgil nodded, "You too. So you...uh... Maybe want to meet up sometime again?" He asked.

Romans face flushed, "I- uh, id love to!" He said giving Virgil a small farewell hug. "Farewell!" Roman said as he started to leave.

"Roman wait," Virgil said. When roman turned to look at him he smirked and held up Romans ruby neckless, "Told you I could steal anything." Roman patted his neck to the that, yes, his necklace was indeed gone. That trouble maker.

"Keep it," Roman said as Virgil moved to return the stoled jewelry. "And the gold."

"What?" Virgil asked, "No, I couldn't-"

"Think of it as a gift."

Virgil stared down at the neckless in shock before looking back up fondly at roman. Virgil then gave roman a small kiss as a goodbye.

Roman walked home a very happy and in love boy.


End file.
